Life Without Love is No Life At All
by Aquarian-Amythest
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into yet another fight. But this one is different. This one might lead them to never seeing eachother again. Will they reunite, or remain seperated forever? Also, what will happend when a school dance is coming soon? Please R&R! I'
1. The Departing Part 1

**Ok, this is my second fanfic, and unlike the first, this one is going to have chapters! Yeah, well, please review! This is my first time actually writing a STORY, so give input! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, no, I do not own Inuyasha...damn.**

**' words' thinking**

**"words" talking**

_**Chapter 1: The Departing, Part. 1**_

_' Stupid, arrogant, selfish...what am I saying. It was my fault. Now I realize...I'm the one that drove him away. I' m the one that made him never want to come back. I'm the-'_

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome, dear, come out! Dinner is ready!"

Kagome's mom yelled at the door. She had just come home, hoping to get away from all the yelling before her head exploded. Guess she was wrong.

"I'm coming!"

Kagome hopped from her position on her bed to go downstairs for dinner.

_' I just need to not think of him. I'm here to get my mind off of him, and on more important things. He has Kikyo, after all...'_

Kagome recalled the past events earlier today:

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome had just climbed out the well. She was getting very curious at where Inuyasha was.  
"He always comes for me, even if I'm just minutes late," Kagome thought aloud. She started to wander around, slowly making her way back to Kaede's hut. Something caught her attention in the forest._

_"Soul collectors...Kikyo."_

_Something told her she should just go straight to the hut. She knew it was Kikyo, and that Inuyasha was most likely with her. But she went anyway, out of pure curiosity._

_Kagome silently made her way to clearing, where a bright light was coming from._

_' What am I doing? I'm most likely just going to get hurt at what I see. Why do I bother?'_

_' Because you know you want to see. You want to see the day when Inuyasha tells Kikyo he's done with her. That she's nothing more than a clay pot. That-'_

_Kagome's voice in her head stopped when she saw the sight ahead._

_There they were, just as Kagome predicted. Inuyasha and Kikyo stood near a tree, embracing each other like the world would end the next day. Kagome dodged behind a tree, trying her best to keep her tears to herself._

_' I knew this would come. Why did I have to be so stupid? To think that Inuyasha would throw away his love he had for Kikyo in mere seconds. Yeah, like that will ever happen. Just look at them. I can't stand it anymore! '_

_And with that, Kagome just let her tears pour. She didn't care anymore. It hurt too much to watch them like this. But when Kagome finally looked up, the sight scared her._

_Kikyo, the Kikyo that Inuyasha was in love with, was trying to kill him, right there. No doubt she knew Kagome was there watching. She probably sensed her long ago. Kikyo slowly retrieved a knife from her sleeve. Quietly and slowly, she brought it up to Inuyasha's neck..._

_"INUYASHA! LOOK OUT!" Kagome burst out from behind the tree._

_' What the hell is she doing? I thought she loved him!'_

_Inuyasha looked to his right to see a knife at his throat. He paused. They waited. Was Kikyo really going to kill him?_

_"Kikyo. What...what are you doing?" Inuyasha barely managed to get the words out._

_"Inuyasha. I died hating you. I died thinking you were responsible for my death. Because of this hatred, I am not at peace. Only with your death, may I finally go."_

_' What? But she knows it was Naraku!' Kagome's thoughts were too much for her too handle. There were just too many things going around, too many things she didn't understand.'_

_"But Kikyo...you said..." Inuyasha was at a lost for words.  
"I know what I said, Inuyasha. It was merely a trick. Now, die, and we shall go to hell together!_

_"Kikyo! KIKYO WAIT!" Inuyasha protested._

_Too late. The knife was already coming down to his flesh._

_"KIKYO! STOP!" Kagome screamed._

_At that very moment, Kikyo did just that. She stopped. Or more like, froze. In an instant, souls started to pour out her body._

_' No! This girl, Kagome! She's draining my very life force from me!' Kikyo was stunned. She dropped the knife. Soul collectors gathered around her, and quickly but carefully pulled her in the air._

_"Next time, Inuyasha. Next time."_

_Kikyo's last words pierced through Kagome. Was she still planning to kill Inuyasha?_

_Silence befell the clearing. Inuyasha didn't turn around. Nor did Kagome move. Inuyasha was the first to speak._

_"Kagome. How-" Inuyasha started, but never finished. Kagome was already sprinting before he got his second word out._

_"Kagome! KAGOME!" He took after her, gaining speed._

_Kagome was running rather fast for her. She was bothering looking behind her-she knew he was gaining on her. She came out of the forest and saw the well ahead. She was so close, yet so far. Suddenly, a red figure dropped down in front of her._

_"Kagome. Just listen."_

_"I don't need to listen! Now let me pass!" She maneuvered from each side, trying to get past him. But each step she took, was another step for him._

_"Kagome you don't understand!"_

_"I understand very well, Inuyasha. But what I don't understand is why you stay here! If you love Kikyo enough, just go to hell with her!" Kagome felt a tinge of guilt, but it quickly dissapated. Inuyasha was shocked by her words. He stood there, as she ran past him. Quickly, he spun on his heels before she completely reached the well._

_"If you want me to leave so bad, I will! Fend off the demons and protect yourself! I'm tired of saving you all the time anyway!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome heard his words, and stopped in her tracks._

_'What...what if he really left...' tears began to well up in her eyes again. Kagome didn't know what she would do if Inuyasha really did leave with Kikyo to hell._

_'It would probably be better for him...his life would be better.' Kagome spun to face Inuyasha. A single tear slide down her cheek._

_"I hope you enjoy yourself, Inuyasha. Goodbye" And with that, Kagome jumped into the well, wondering if she will ever see Inuyasha again._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome let out a large sigh.

_' Oh, Inuyasha. What's gonna happen to us?'_

_**A/N: Ok, yeah, I know this is really short, but oh well. I'm trying to make this story really long, so I'm going to stretch it out into as many chapters as I can!Please R&R! Greatly appreciated!**_


	2. The Departing Part 2

_**Ok, this is the second chapter to my story! I know, I'm posting both of these in one night, but I couldn't help myself! So, this part, is basically the same event, only in Inuyasha's point of view(if you don't catch on) And if you haven't noticed, the first part was Kagome's point of view. So that's about all I'm going to tell you! Please R&R when your done! Input is greatly needed! Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I..still...do...not...own...Inuyasha...BUT SOMEDAY! Oh, yes, someday, I just might...**_

_**' word' thinking**_

_**"word" talking**_

_**Chapter 2: The Departing. Part 2**_

_' Did she really mean it? Does she really want me to go to hell with Kikyo?'_

Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite branch on Goshinboku, thinking about the past events. Kagome had left, and he was certain, this time, she was not coming back.

"Why didn't I do anything? I knew she was coming, I could sense her, but...but it seemed like Kikyo was keeping me there with her. It was like I couldn't move from her grasp, and if I did, she would disappear." Inuyasha was thinking aloud. He started to think about earlier.

**_Flashback_**

_Inuyasha had just come out of Kaede's hut, frustrated. The lecherous monk, Miroku, had been up to his usual activities of groping Sango. When he realized he could get serious brain damage from Sango's Hiraikotsu**(A/N: sp?)** he decided to give up on that, and start pestering Inuyasha about his feelings for Kagome._

_Inuyasha had to blow off steam, and was going to go drag Kagome back._

_"Damnit! She's late again! Stupid wench, never comes back on time." As Inuyasha proceeded to go to the well, he stopped. Looking off to the side, he noticed a soul collector. It watched him, as he watched it. It seemed to be beckoning him to follow, and Inuyasha did just that._

_Once deep inside the forest, Inuyasha came to a clearing. Sitting by a tree, Kikyo waited. Inuyasha took another step forward, catching Kikyo's attention. She rose to her feet, as they closed the gap between them._

_"Kikyo...Kikyo, what are you doing here?"_

_"Inuyasha...I longed to see you. Why haven't you come to search for me yet?" Kikyo sounded as though she was pleading for Inuyasha to come for her._

_"Kikyo...I...I..." Inuyasha was having trouble finding the right words. Why hadn't he searched for her? He was busy finding Shikon Jewel shards with his friends, and tracking down Naraku, too. He didn't have time to go looking for her._

_"Inuyasha, you don't feel the same way towards me as you did 50 years ago, do you?"_

_Inuyasha was once again at a lose for words. Instead, Kikyo came closer, and pulled Inuyasha into a tight embrace._

_"Kikyo, I'm sorry, but"_

_"Shush, Inuyasha. Speak no words, and enjoy this moment we may spend together." Inuyasha pulled Kikyo in as well._

_'Kagome...Kagome will be coming back soon. She's gonna see us...and be upset. I always make her upset.'_

_"Inuyasha, do you still love me?" Inuyasha froze. What was he suppossed to say? He couldn't tell her that he had mixed feelings between her and Kagome. It would be wrong. He didn't say anything. Instead, he noticed a familiar scent coming closer and closer._

_"Kagome! She's here!" Inuyasha shot his head up, but Kikyo spoke.  
"Inuyasha, forget about that girl! Come with me to hell, so we can live in peace!" She squeezed tighter on Inuyasha, like she was afraid to let her go. But she had plans of her own. That girl, Kagome, had already been watching them for moments now. She knew she was watching, and she knew she was upset. Kikyo wanted Kagome to be there watching...watching the moment when she would kill Inuyasha before Kagome's very eyes. Kikyo slowly pulled a knife from her sleeve and began to raise it to Inuyasha's neck._

_Inuyasha was oblivious to all of this. Though he did sense Kagome near, he didn't know that she was already watching. He sighed. What was he to do? Did he still love Kikyo? Did he still want to die with her? He had made a promise to avenge her death, but did he really want to leave all of his friends behind?_

_"INUYAHSA! LOOK OUT!" Kagome suddenly burst out from a tree nearby, revealing her hiding spot._

_Inuyasha glanced to the right and spotted a knife at his throat. He didn't speak. No one dared to say anything. But Inuyasha broke the silence._

_"Kikyo. What...what are you doing?" Inuyasha barely managed to get the words out._

_"Inuyasha. I died hating you. I died thinking you were responsible for my death. Because of this hatred, I am not at peace. Only with your death, may I finally go." Inuyasha was shocked. She didn't love him! She just ha a grudge against him!_

_"But Kikyo...you said..." Inuyasha was at a lost for words._

_"I know what I said, Inuyasha. It was merely a trick. Now, die, and we shall go to hell together!_

_"Kikyo! KIKYO WAIT!" Inuyasha protested at her harsh actions of peace. He thought it was over. He didn't have the guts to stop her. If he did, he would hurt her. He couldn't hurt her, when he promised to protect her. He didn't know what to do. The knife was already inching towards his flesh..._

_"KIKYO! STOP!" Kagome screamed. Kikyo listened. She stopped. Inuyasha was confused. What was going on? What made her stop so suddenly?_

_In a flash, souls started to escape from her body. Kagome was draining her life force! The very souls that Kikyo steals from the dead, Kagome was sucking out. Kikyo dropped the knife. Instantly, soul collectors pushed Inuyasha away and lifted Kikyo into the air._

_"Next time, Inuyasha. Next time" Kikyo was gone._

_Inuyasha watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, he didn't move. Nor did he hear Kagome move. He decided to take the chance to speak first._

_" Kagome. How-" Inuyasha started, but never finished. Kagome was already sprinting before he got his second word out._

_"Kagome! KAGOME!" He called after her, but she didn't listen. He took after her, quickly gaining speed. Kagome ran faster than Inuyasha had seen her run. Did she really want to get away from him that bad? Kagome exited the forest, coming in view of the well. Inuyasha followed, then dropped right in front of her._

_"Kagome, just listen" Inuyasha tried to sound calm, though he was mixed with frustration, and sadness._

_"I don't need to listen! Now let me pass!" She tried to maneuver from each side, but he just stepped back in her way.  
"Kagome you don't understand!" Kagome must have thought that he forgot about her to go see Kikyo! He usually goes to get Kagome when she's late!_

_"I understand very well, Inuyasha. But what I don't understand is why you stay here! If you love Kikyo enough, just go to hell with her!" Inuyasha was hurt...deeply. She must have really wanted him gone that bad! How could he blame her? He hurt her so many times before, all he was wondering is what took her so long to just come out and say it. She quickly ran past him. He didn't move. He was speechless. In moments, all the anger, and hurt that was building up inside him just came out. He spun on his heels before she completely reached the well._

_"If you want me to leave so bad, I will! Fend off the demons and protect yourself! I'm tired of saving you all the time anyway!" Inuyasha barked._

_Uh-oh._

_She stopped running. He immdietely smelled the salt that was forming in her eyes. He made her cry, again._

_' Shit! Now look what you did! You didn't mean any of that! She needs protection, and I'm the one that's supossed to give it to her! Damn. Is she ever going to forgive me?'_

_Kagome turned, and Inuyasha noticed a single tear streaked down her face._

_"I hope you enjoy yourself, Inuyasha. Goodbye" And with that, Kagome jumped into the well. Inuyasha stood and watched her leave. He didn't bother to go stop her._

_"Is...is she ever...going to come...back?" Inuyasha was thinking aloud again._

_**End Flashback**_

Inuyasha came back to reality when he heard someone yapping at him from below.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Have you seen Kagome! She was supposed to come back today, right?" Shippo was down below, once again bothering him when he was trying to think. Inuyasha let out a loud sigh. Loud enough, that little Shippo down below heard too.

"Inuyasha? Did you and Kagome get in another fight?"

"Uh...yeah...yeah, we did..." Inuyasha's voice was glum. He hated getting in fights with Kagome, but this one was really bad.

"You IDIOT! What did you go and do that for! Well, is Kagome going to come back! Hello, Inuyasha? Are you listening to me?" Shippo was getting annoyed at the half-demon sitting in the tree.

' I don't know. I hope so. Please, Kagome. Come back soon.'

**A/N: Ok, yes, this too might have been a little short. Haha! You never know what will happen between the two! So, yes, please R&R! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**


	3. Enduring the Pain Part 1

A/N: Ok, so here is the third chapter! It's actually up. Yes, I said i wasn't going to post until i get 10 reviews, but i just had too. Sooooo...here is the third chapter! Oh, and yes, once again, very short. But maybe as I keep going then the chapters will keep getting bigger...i hope. OH! And I also changed the title, for reasons that I will explain later on in the story!

Disclaimer: I do...NOT...own Inuyasha...sadly.

**_Life Without Love Is No Life At All_**

**_Chapter 3: Enduring the Pain Part 1_**

"Kagome! Kagome! Over here!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi ran over to Kagome's desk. School was about to be in session.

"Hey Kagome! Glad to see your in school again. How's that illness?" All three girls huddled around Kagome, looking deep into her eyes.

"Um, i'm fine, thanks." Kagome looked questionably at her friends, hoping they'd give her some clue of what excuse her grandpa made up this time.

"Yeah, when we called your house, your grandpa said you were out cold with diphtheria." Yuka responded to Kagome's unspoken question. All three friends had pity looks on their faces.

"Oh...yeah...i'm better now." _Jeeze gramps! Maybe a younger disease like chickenpox! Then again, he probably already had to use that one._

"Well?" Eri was peering at Kagome.

"Well what?"Kagome was puzzled. _Uh-oh, I don't like where this is going._

"Well? I heard that another girl asked Hojo out to the movies this weekend!" The girls looked overwhelmed with excitement, hoping to get some jealousy out of Kagome.

"Oh, well, isn't that nice?" Kagome wasn't at all interested in Hojo. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi always tried to get them involved somehow. If not for them, then Hojo himself would always ask Kagome to do something over the weekend. She turned him down everytime. He was a nice boy, but Kagome just didn't like him that way. Everytime she went somewhere with Hojo, it always ended up back to _him_ Kagome started to drift off into the world of her own.  
_"...hello..."_ a faint voice seemed to be calling to Kagome. She payed no mind.

_"...hello...someone...you there..."_ it continued to beckon towards her. Kagome still payed no attention. She had her thoughts, her mind, fixed on Inuyasha. How could she have forgotten? They got in a horrible argument. It was Inuyasha's fault anyway! But, it was her fault that he was never coming back for her.

"HELLO! SOMEONE? YOU THERE? KAGOME!" Eri was practically screaming at Kagome's face, until she finally noticed.

"Oh, hmm, what?" Kagome was dazed. All she could think about was Inuyasha.

"Jeeze! Come out of there and talk to us! Lover boy coming straight this way!" Yuka was trying so hard to get Kagome's attention. If they only knew...

"Hey Kagome! Long time no see! How's that sickness?" Hojo's eyes glazed over with pity.

"Oh, hi Hojo. I'm fine, really. So how--"

"I've brought some stuff for you! Here are some fruit. You can never get enough Vitamin C! And here's some tea. It should help you relax. And here is some ointmint that you can put on those sore spots. Those are never any fun. And here--" Kagome was amazed. Never, in her entire lifetime, had she seen so much stuff taken out of such a little bag. She might need a backbrace for when her back gives out carrying all this home!

"And finally, this!" Hojo proudfully held out two tickets. Kagome didn't know what they were, but she was a little worried that it would be _thos_e tickets. The tickets for that _day _coming up soon. Tickets for--

"The school dance! Would you like to go?" Kagome's heart sunk. How was she going to say no? She can't just blow him off. She did that way too much. She had to take them. Besides, Inuyasha wasn't coming back anytime soon.

_Inuyasha. What have I done? Will you ever return? Oh, I just wish he didn't take me seriously. He could see that I was mad. I don't want him to go to hell with Kikyo! That would be horrible! I need him here with me! But, will he come to get me? Should I go back there? No, I should wait for him to come. But he might not. But he might. If he really wants to then he will. But you told him to leave! But he can't leave! I need him here! I..I..I love him!_

Kagome continued to argue with herself as Hojo and the girls watched her.

"Yes, of course she'll go with you Hojo!" All three girls chimed in unison. At that very moment, Kagome's bickering with herself snapped as she realized what had just happened.

"Great! The dance is on Saturday, two weeks from now, so on that night, I'll pick you up around 8! See you later, Higurashi!" Hojo pranced back to his class. Kagome sighed.

"What did you guys do that for?" Kagome wanted to yell.

"Well you were taking so darn long that we just did it for ya! Plus, you would have said yes anyway. If you didn't, he would go with that girl!" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi started to talk amongst themselves as Kagome wandered to the window. She stared outside.

_Well, I have nothing better to do that night, so I might as well. Ughhh...does everything I say and do have to lead me back to him? What will happen when the jewel...the jewel! I still have jewel shards in my room! Oh great, now I have to go back! No I don't! Inuyasha will be so caught up in collecting the rest, he has to come back for me! Yes! But...when he goes with Kikyo, will he really still need the jewel? Then, that means...he's not coming back._

Kagome started to find tears welling up in her eyes. No, not at school. She couldn't cry at school. And when people ask her what's wrong, she can't say that she fell in love with a half-dog demon from the Feudal Era. They would think she was crazy. She would just have to make it through the day without thoughts of him roaming in her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was slowly taking her time walking home. She didn't want to get there just yet. The cool breeze felt nice. It reminded her of always being outside in the Feudal Era.

_Oh, how I wish I could go back there. It would be awkward to just show up, considering the size of the argument me and Inuyasha got in._

Kagome felt terrible. Although he was the one that started it, she can't forgive herself for what she said. She's seen them together before, it's not like it's anything new. But for some reason, this time it hurt the most.

_Maybe it's because this time...this time i realize..that...I...love him. Yes, I love him. I know that for sure now. Before I thought it was just an excuse. But now...now it's true. I love him, and that's why I need him here with me!_

Kagome started to run home. She ran faster and faster until she came to the steps to her house. She was hoping that when she got there, then Inuyasha would be waiting in her room, like always. Kagome got excited. Maybe he's really here! Kagome got to her door, past her kitchen, up her stairs, past the bathroom when she finally reached her door. She paused. _Is he in there? I don't hear anything?_ Kagome took a deep breath and quickly swung open her door.

"Hey Kagome. What's up?"

A/N: HAHAHAH! CLIFFY! Oh i love to leave people in suspense. Oh, yes. I do. Yeah, well not a lot of people are reading this, and i'm only getting a couple reviews, but oh well. I couldn't help myself! I just needed to post this up! So, if people could PLEASE r&r,I really want you to!


End file.
